Losing My Mind
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: Luhan adalah 'pantangan' bagi Sehun.. "Kyaaaa!" "Eommaaa!" BAD SUMMARY.. DLDR! YAOI BL BoyxBoy.. RnR pliss


**..**

**LOSING MY MIND**

**HunHan **and Other cast

Fantasy/Romance

Chaptered

**YAOI**

T

**..**

**..**

**WARNING!**

Alur kecepetan

Typo terselubung, gaje, abal, dsb

Judul gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita

Crita asli karangan Saya! Dilarang keras plagiat!

Pertama kali bikin ff yang bergenre fantasy, jadi maaf kalo jelek dan aneh

**DLDR !**

Don't be silent rider

Happy read

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" ucapan itu membelah heningnya lorong sebuah kampus disiang hari. Seseorang yang mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal mulai berjalan lagi dengan langkah cepat.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Sehuni~"

"kyaaaa! Jangan mengikutiku!" teriak orang itu lagi dan kali ini berlari cepat dengan wajah ketakutan namun justru terlihat bodoh. Namja mungil yang tadinya memanggil 'Sehuni' hanya bisa terkikik kecil melihat orang yang disukainya lari terbirit-birit.

Seorang namja bernama Sehun itu terus berlari sesekali menoleh kebelakang, saat masih melihat orang yang terus mengikutinya melambai kearahnya.. Sehun langsung memasang wajah horor.

"Eommaaa~!" teriaknya dan kembali berlari, mahasiswa/i disana memandang Sehun aneh. Bukankah selama ini yang mereka kenal itu adalah Sehun si 'ice prince'? lalu apa yang barusan masih termasuk pada image 'ice prince' milik Sehun? Lari dengan wajah bodoh kemudian meneriaki eomma nya.. ck ck ck.

..

**BRAK!**

..

Sehun membuka pintu atap kampus dengan nafas terengah. Setelah menutup ahh lebih tepatnya membanting pintu itu lagi, akhirnya Sehun bisa bernafas lega. Ia acak rambutnya kasar lalu berjalan kepinggiran dekat pagar pembatas. Ia tendang kayu disana dan alhasil dia meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kakinya yang berdenyut, ia maki kayu itu kesal. Andai saja kayu tak berdosa itu dapat berbicara, dia akan memaki balik namja tampan ini 'apa kau gila! Ck!'

Namja berkulit putih seperti salju, rahang tegas, mata sayu nan tajam, wajah tampan, punggung tegap, kaki jenjang dan tubuhnya yang tinggi ini memang seorang 'ice prince' saat berhadapan dengan orang lain. Tapi semua itu tak berlaku pada seseorang yang menjadi 'pantangan' terbesar Sehun.

Namja bermata rusa, bahu mungil, sedikit pendek dibanding dirinya, wajah cantik, berkulit putih bersih bak porselen dan suaranya yang errr. Ahh bisa-bisa namja tampan ini kehilangan image nya jika terus berdekatan dengan seseorang bernama Luhan. Ahhh tidaakk! Mungkin itu jeritan hati Sehun yang terlalu didramatisir.

Sehun menatap kearah langit, kini dia berdiri dengan angkuhnya didekat pagar pembatas. Ia pejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin. Surai coklatnya sedikit bergerak sesuai arah tiupan angin.

"SEHUNI!"

..

**GLEK**

..

Sehun menelan salivanya mendengar suara itu, perlahan ia buka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah bawah. Orang itu—Luhan—sudah berdiri disana. Oh Tuhan! Sehun ingin sekali menghilang sekarang juga. Apalagi Luhan menatapnya khawatir seperti itu.

"SEHUNI~ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIATAS EOH?!" tanya Luhan berteriak karena jarak mereka jauh. Sehun tak mejawab, dia masih diam.

"TUNGGU DISANA! AKU AKAN KEATAS.. JANGAN MELOMPAT" suruh Luhan. Sehun jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Apa tadi? Luhan akan keatas? Menemuinya? Aish Sehun tak mau memperlihatkan 'ketakutannya' saat berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"jangan keatas! Atau aku akan melompat sekarang juga!" gertak Sehun membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, ia hentakkan kakinya kesal. Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul diotaknya.

"MELOMPATLAH! AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU SAYANG~" Sehun menatap horor.

'_a-apa-apaan dia?! Memanggilku sayang!'_ gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

"ATAU AKU AKAN TERBANG KESANA" ucap Luhan lagi. Tentu Luhan hanya bercanda, tak mungkin kalau dia akan terbang sekarang? Memangnya Luhan bodoh apa memasukkan dirinya dalam sangkar harimau kalau melakukan hal itu. Sehun semakin menggerutu.

'_baiklah, aku akan membuatmu menjauhiku'_

Entah apa yang dipirkan namja tampan ini, dia justru naik keatas pagar lalu membentangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Luhan tercekat melihat hal itu.

"YAK! SEHUN! BERHENTI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BODOH! CEPAT TURUN!" bentak Luhan kelabakan, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah kemudian mendongak dan membulatkan matanya lagi. Sehun hanya berdiri menggunakan satu kakinya karena kaki yang lain sudah menggantung siap terjun.

"BAIKLAH! AKU TAK AKAN MENGGANGGUMU LAGI! AISHH~" kesal Luhan. Sehun melirik kebawah. Ia tarik lagi kakinya kemudian turun dari pagar.

"kupegang omonganmu" Sehun memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Luhan menyeringai namun tak terlihat oleh Sehun karena namja tampan itu telah berbalik memunggunginya.

'_tapi hanya beberapa jam saja.. hihihi'_ kikik Luhan dalam hati.

Namja cantik ini melenggang pergi dengan santainya. Dia menyapa serta melambaikan tangannya pada orang disana walaupun dia sendiri tak mengenalnya. Orang-orang itu hanya tersenyum membalas lambaian serta sapaan Luhan. Dimata mereka, sosok Luhan itu begitu sempurna tapi beda lagi kalau dimata Sehun. Bahkan Luhan heran sendiri, memangnya apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa Sehun selalu ketakutan dan menjauhinya? Ia gedikkan bahunya dan kembali melenggang menyusuri jalanan sambil bersenandung.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Malam telah tiba namun Luhan masih menyusuri jalanan, matanya berbinar melihat gemerlap lampu malam. Saat mendengar alunan musik, kepalanya refleks bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Dia menatap lapar pada beberpa makanan yang dibawa orang-orang. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau perutnya sudah berontak sejak tadi, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ugh aku lapar~" ucapnya sedih. Karena dia sempat melihat orang-orang menyerahkan uang untuk makanan itu, Luhan langsung berjalan lunglai. Dia tak membawa uang.

"huh~ eottokhae.."

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya sebuah rumah bernuansa klasik namun hangat, seseorang tengah duduk dengan santainya menatap layar televisi sambil memakan mie rebus. Ia aduk-aduk mie itu lalu menarik dengan sumpitnya membuat kepulan asap menggoda selera keluar dari sela-sela mie. Sedikit meniupnya lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

Ia lirik jam yang bertengger manis didinding. Sembilan malam.

'kemana anak itu? sudah jam segini tapi tak ada dirumah' ucapnya dalam hati lalu menggedikkan bahu cuek. Bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan? Itulah pikiran Sehun sekarang.

"_berita mengenai tindak pelecehan seksual kini semakin meningkat. Bukan hanya wanita yang menjadi korban, namun juga laki-laki. Dari info yang kami dapat, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pelecehan yang didapatkan oleh kaum laki-laki, terlebih mereka yang berwajah cantik..." _Suara seorang reporter membuat Sehun fokus.

..

**SLURP**

**GLUP**

..

Sehun menelan mie itu bulat-bulat, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Pikirannya langsung terarah pada.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Terus ia tatap pintu rumahnya, hampir 30 menit berlalu namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang itu.

**Drrt_Drrt**

Namja tampan ini tercekat karena ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

"yeboseyo?"

"_Sehuni~"_

"s-siapa?"

"_Luhan! Ish! Siapa lagi!"_

"m-mau apa kau menelfonku" Sehun bisa sedikit lega sekarang, ternyata Luhan baik-baik saja. Eh? kenapa dia jadi mengkhawatirkan Luhan?

Tunggu, Luhan dapat nomornya dari siapa? Lalu dia menggunakan ponsel siapa? Setahunya, Luhan tak memiliki benda seperti itu.

"dari mana kau dapat nomorku!" bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru mendengar Luhan mengerang disebelah sana. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"_ahh ahjusshihh~ panas~"_

"_ssh sakit~"_ Sehun menatap horor kearah ponselnya. Ada apa dengan namja cantik itu?!

"hey kau! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti itu!" ucap Sehun mulai panik.

"_hmpt ahh~ pelan-pelan ahjushihh"_

"_akh! Hiks sakit"_

"_makanya kita lakukan pelan-pelan agar tidak sakit eum"_

"SIAL!" umpat Sehun, dia berlari keluar rumah dan entah pergi kemana. Masih ia dengarkan rintihan Luhan dari seberang. Sebisa mungkin ia bertanya dimana lokasi Luhan sekarang namun panggilan itu justru terputus.

Beberapa kali ia coba hubungi nomor itu lagi, panggilan yang ketiga baru diangkat. Suara yang berbeda namun Sehun masih bisa mendengar isak tangis Luhan walau samar. Ia tanya dimana mereka sekarang dan berbalik arah kerumah mengambil motor karena jaraknya lumayan jauh. Tak mungkin kan kalau dia berlari.

Sehun tancap gas dan membelah jalanan dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun hubungannya yang aneh dengan Luhan, tapi kenyataan kalau Luhan itu orang baru disini lalu what the... kalau sampai Luhan menjadi salah satu korban dari ahjussi-ahjussi mesum, kemudian berita itu akan tersebar. Luhan yang 'innocent' itu ternodai kemudian Sehun termasuk orang yang tersangkut dengan nama Luhan dan orangtuanya akan membunuhnya karena berita ini? Oh tidak! Pikirannya melayang seperti itu karena desahan serta rintihan Luhan tadi. Sebenarnya dia terangsang juga sih tapi ah! apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?!-_-

Sehun sampai ditempat itu, ia rem motornya sampai mengeluarkan suara decitan. Segera berlari sebelum dia sadar, kenapa justru ditaman yang ramai dengan beberapa stand makanan? Apa dia salah tempat? Ia hubungi lagi nomor itu dan benar saja karena ada seorang namja tinggi sedang melambai kearahnya. Sehun memicingkan matanya, sepertinya dia kenal. Akhirnya ia putuskan mendekat dengan telfon masih terhubung.

"hai Sehun" sapa orang itu sambil memutus panggilan. Sehun menatap ponselnya lalu memasukkannya kesaku.

"Kris?" ucap Sehun bingung. Orang itu menepuk pundak Sehun.

"kau tak pernah menyimpan nomorku eoh? Tapi yasudah lah, tak apa"

"jadi tadi itu nomormu? Lalu.. ah! mana anak sialan itu!"

"anak sialan? Maksudmu anak polos ini" tunjuk Kris pada seseorang yang melahap makanannya dengan senyuman manis. Untuk sepersekian detik Sehun terpaku namun segera mendengus kesal. Tadi Luhan mengeluarkan suara aneh tapi sekarang menikmati daging panggang bahkan mengobrol dengan ahjussi pemilik stand makanan ini.

"tadi aku lihat dia menangis sendiri, dia bilang kalau lapar. Yasudah kubawa saja kesini. Lalu saat kutanya kenapa dia sendiri dan dimana dia tinggal? Dia menyebut namamu jadi kuberikan ponselku untuk menelfonmu.." jelas Kris, Sehun masih menatap kesal pada Luhan yang tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"hei kau!" ucap Sehun ketus. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dengan mulut penuh daging. Matanya berbinar dan juga tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Sehun bergedik ngeri melihat senyuman itu. Luhan adalah 'pantangan'nya.

"Sehuni~" ucap Luhan riang setelah menelan daging dalam mulutnya.

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" ketus Sehun. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau membohongiku?! Tadi kau menangis dengan suara aneh itu.. kemudian kau baik-baik saja disini?!" kesal Sehun lagi. Luhan tersenyum manis, ternyata Sehun mengkhawatirkannya ya?

"ahh suara aneh dan tangisan itu yah" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dengan ringisan membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung. Kris yang berdiri diam langsung membantu Luhan berjalan, Sehun menatap kearah kaki kanan Luhan yang diperban.

"jangan dekat-dekat!" tolak Sehun mundur beberapa langkah. Luhan menghela nafas sebal dan berdecak seperti biasa.

"ahh tadi nak Luhan memaksa untuk membantuku memanggang daging, tak sengaja pemanggang itu jatuh dan mengenai kakinya. Tapi luka itu sudah ku obati walau hanya sebisaku saja" ahjussi itu menjelaskan. Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham.

**..**

**..**

Terpaksa Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan walau takut-takut saat Kris menyerahkan namja cantik ini padanya. Luhan cengar-cengir merasakan sentuhan Sehun yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Sehun, Luhan mendesah berat. Mereka berjalan menuju parkir motor Sehun.

"apa kau masih takut padaku?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun merogoh sakunya mencari kunci. Tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"t-tentu bodoh! k-kau bukan manusia sepertiku! K-kau bisa berubah d-dan memiliki sayap yang mengerikan, k-kau penipu karena menggunakan wajah innocentmu itu t-tapi saat berubah k-kau s-seperti monster!.. argh! mana kuncinya!" kesal Sehun karena kuncinya tak juga ia temukan. Luhan yang biasanya ceria kini menatap Sehun sendu.

..

**CRING**

..

Kunci itu terjatuh tepat disebelah kaki Luhan. Takut-takut Sehun mengambilnya, dia membungkuk namun tak berhasil memungutnya karena tangannya licin oleh keringat dingin. Luhan tersenyum dan ikut membungkuk, ia ambilkan kunci itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Sehun segera menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Luhan.

"aku hanya ingin balas budi karena kau pernah membela kaumku. Dan juga karena kau tak menganggap burung gagak itu mengerikan" ucap Luhan diakhiri senyuman pedihnya. Sehun terdiam.

"aku minta maaf karena tak bisa pergi jauh darimu sebelum semua budi baikmu kubalas.. tapi aku akan menjaga jarak denganmu, tidak seperti beberapa hari ini yang terus mendekati dan menempel padamu. Ternyata kau masih menganggapku monster.. mianhe" Luhan membungkuk dan menghapus airmata yang entah mengalir sejak kapan. Sehun tak tega, tapi dia juga takut.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian beranjak pergi dengan kaki sedikit terseok. Sehun masih menatapnya sampai Luhan hilang dikegelapan malam.

**KWAK KWAK KWAK**

Sehun tatap burung gagak yang terbang ditengah langit malam. Rasa bersalah sedikit menggerogoti hatinya. Dia membuat Luhan menangis, Luhan yang berwajah innocent serta cantik saat menjadi manusia. Lalu Luhan yang berubah menjadi burung gagak layaknya hewan normal dan saat Luhan menjadi monster mengerikan saat kaumnya terpojok. Sehun ingat bagaimana wujud Luhan saat itu. Sungguh mengerikan.

**..**

**..**

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Akhir-akhir ini Sehun memiliki kebiasaan jalan-jalan dihutan untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya. Kebetulan dia tengah berlibur dan mengunjungi orangtuanya yang tinggal didesa, dia tinggal sendiri dikota karena kuliah._

_"eomma~ aku akan kehutan sebentar" pamit Sehun menuju bagasi lalu mengambil sepeda kayuh yang sengaja disediakan disana._

_"tapi sayang, ini hampir malam. Jangan keluyuran dihutan, bahaya" nasehat eommanya._

_"hanya sebentar eomma.. aku janji" Sehun segera mengayuh sepedanya dan bersenandung santai. Hari memang sudah petang dan begitu tenang. Ia tatap langit berwarna jingga, juga air danau yang membiaskan cahaya begitu indah. Akhirnya dia sampai didepan hutan._

_Sehun melangkah lebih dalam. Suasanya memang sedikit menakutkan namun sejuk. Pepohonan besar selalu ada sejauh mata memandang. Namja tampan ini seakan tak takut kalau tersesat karena dia terus melangkahkan kakinya._

_**KWAK KWAK KWAK KWAK KWAK**_

_Sehun mendongak dan melihat beberapa burung gagak berterbangan mengitari satu pohon. Bukannya takut ataupun berbalik pergi, dia justru mendekat. Ia rasakan beberapa mata burung hitam pekat ini terarah padanya dan juga seekor burung yang terlihat lebih kecil dari ukuran biasanya hinggap kepundaknya. Ia usap kepala burung itu._

_Sehun tercekat saat ada suara tembakan tak jauh darinya, beberapa burung jatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya._

_"aww!" Sehun mengusap telinganya yang digigit burung gagak itu. Sepertinya Sehun harus mengikuti kemana burung ini membawanya. Sehun bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar, dia terkejut karena seekor burung jatuh kepangkuannya. Banyak darah keluar dari sayapnya. Sehun mengambil sapu tangan lalu membersihkan burung yang terlihat malang itu._

_Sehun mengamati burung yang tadinya hinggap dipundaknya terbang menjauh. Ia intip dari balik pohon ada beberapa pemburu membawa pistol dan terus membidikkannya pada gagak-gagak ini. Dan naasnya gagak yang tadi menyuruhnya sembunyi justru terkena tembakan dan mati._

_"hentikan!" marah Sehun dan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tangannya masih membawa seekor gagak yang sayapnya terluka._

_"siapa kau? Mau apa kemari.. ini kawasan terlarang" ucap pemburu itu_

_"lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini kalau ini kawasan terlarang" balas Sehun._

_"ck! Dasar anak kecil, pergi saja kau. Kami harus membunuh monster-monster ini, atau kau ingin kubunuh juga" saat salah satu dari pemburu itu membalas perkataan Sehun, pemburu yang lain terus membidikkan pelurunya kearah gagak-gagak itu._

_"kenapa kalian membunuh gagak-gagak itu!" Sehun yang tak suka hewan tak berdosa dibunuh begitu saja langsung melangkah maju dan memukuli mereka. Sebelumnya ia taruh gagak dalam genggamannya ketanah._

_Gagak yang mati semakin banyak sedangkan Sehun juga sudah babak belur._

_"sepertinya gagak itulah pimpinan mereka" Sehun mengikuti arah pandang pemburu pada gagak yang ditolongnya tadi. Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil burung itu dan melindunginya._

_"dia itu monster! Lepaskan!" Sehun tak mau mendengar ocehan itu. Sampai salah satu dari pemburu mulai membidiknya. Ia rasa gagak dalam genggamannya memanas. Dia tercekat karena gagak itu berubah menjadi monster yang menyeramkan._

_Tubuh besar bewarna hitam kemerahan, sayap membentang lebar walau yang sebelah terluka, mata hitam kelam saat menoleh kearah Sehun, serta gigi tajam sosok itu membuat Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun._

_"sudah kuduga kau pemimpinnya" mereka menembaki sosok itu namun tak berhasil sampai akhirnya sosok itu mencabik-cabik para pemburu itu. Sehun ingin miuntah dan berlari pergi namun dia sangat lemas._

_Sosok itu menoleh kearah Sehun, namja tampan ini mundur perlahan. Ia lihat sayap itu perlahan menghilang, tubuh yang tadinya begitu mengerikan berubah menjadi manusia biasa. Sehun terperangah namun dia tetap takut. Sosok itu mendekati Sehun dengan senyumnya. Gelap, itulah yang dirasakan Sehun selanjutnya._

_**..**_

_"engh~"_

_"hai" Sehun tercekat dan langsung duduk dari tidurnya, ia lihat namja cantik menatapnya berbinar. Sehun lihat sekelilingnya dan dia ada dikamarnya.. lalu siapa namja cantik ini? Rasanya dia pernah lihat tapi dimana?_

_"eoh sayang.. kau sudah sadar" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu, tangannya membawa nampan penuh makanan._

_"eomma.. s-siapa dia?" tanya Sehun_

_"dia? Namanya Luhan, dia yang membawamu pulang semalam. Kau pingsan dihutan dengan memar diwajahmu.. apa kau bertemu orang jahat?"_

_"o-ohhh" Sehun hanya memberikan respon itu. Setelahnya eomma Sehun memilih keluar kamar. Sehun menatap bingung pada seseorang bernama Luhan. Luhan masih setia tersenyum pada Sehun._

_"hai kau masih mengingatku? Aku yang kemarin kau selamatkan" Sehun mengingat-ingat.. seingatnya dia hanya menyelamatkan.. gagak. Mata sayu ini melebar._

_"k-kau.."_

_"jangan takut, aku tak akan jahat padamu. Oh iya, ini saputanganmu.. aku sudah mencucinya semalaman. Terumakasih atas sikapmu kemarin, kau berusaha melindungi kaumku.. aku akan membalas budi baikmu"_

_Dan semenjak itulah Luhan terus mengikuti dan menemui Sehun. Tentu Sehun masih ketakutan karena dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana wujud Luhan yang menyeramkan itu._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

**..**

**..**

**PUK**

Sehun sedikit berjingkat saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hey Sehun, kau masih ada disini? Kukira kau sudah pulang. Dan dimana anak polos itu?" tanya Kris.

"hah?" Sehun seperti orang bodoh dengan ekspresinya saat ini.

"ahh kemana Luhan.. a-aku akan mencarinya" lanjut Sehun kemudian pamit dan melesatkan motornya pergi. Kris menatapnya aneh lalu masuk kedalam mobil yang tadinya berada disebelah motor Sehun.

"kurasa anak itu pemimpin yang membunuh ayahmu" Kris menoleh pada sosok yang selalu ada dijok belakang. Kris sudah terbiasa dengan ocehan orang aneh ini, tapi tadi apa? anak itu? siapa? Sehun? Kris menggedikkan bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan taman.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Sehun terus memikirkan ucapannya tadi. Apa itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk Luhan? Apa dia terlalu keterlaluan?

"aishh! Kemana anak itu!" gerutu Sehun membungkus tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. Sudah jam sebelas malam tapi Luhan tak juga kerumahnya. Sehun hanya khawatir, hanya. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tidur.

Namja tampan ini terlihat begitu nyenyak tidur dalam balutan selimut hangat. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulutnya, wajahnya begitu damai. Sinar rembulan menyinari kamarnya dari jendela yang tirainya belum sempat ia tutup. Suara binatang malam terdengar negitu harmonis, udara dingin malam juga menambah lengkap sunyinya malam ini.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Sehun menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia sipitkan matanya lalu meraih ponsel melihat sekarang jam berapa. Baru jam dua malam.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Saat akan kembali tidur, suara ketukan itu mengusik ketenangan Sehun. Ia dudukkan dirinya malas.

"siapa sih malam-malam bertamu, aish" kesalnya.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Sehun beranjak pergi. Dia sudah memutar knop pintu kamarnya untuk membuka pintu utama dan bersiap memarahi tamunya yang tak tau diri. Saat ketukan itu terdengar lagi, Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia tak jadi keluar kamar.

'kenapa suara itu terdengar begitu dekat?' Sehun berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Seekor gagak tengah mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Akhirnya Sehun membuka jendela itu dan membiarkan burung ini masuk.

..

**BRUK**

..

Sehun terkejut karena burung itu berubah menjadi wujud manusia. Luhan. Tapi Luhan langsung ambruk dan bergerak tak nyaman dilantai, wajahnya pucat serta keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Sehun takut untuk mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Dan yeah, mau bagaimanapun egonya, dia tak tega melihat Luhan seperti ini. Perlahan ia dekati namja cantik ini dan mensejajarkan dirinya dekat tubuh Luhan. Tangannya yang gemetar perlahan menyentuh wajah Luhan.

Panas

Sehun teringat saat tubuh gagak dihutan itu memanas lalu berubah menjadi makhluk yang menyeramkan. Tapi Sehun merasakan hal yang berbeda. Walau masih takut, ia paksa sekali lagi untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan.

Panas, tapi beda dengan panas waktu itu.

"k-kau demam?" tanya Sehun namun tak mendapat jawaban karena Luhan sudah tak sadarkan diri.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Yosh! Chapter 1 selesai..**

**Jelek bgt sih ceritanya, maaf ya kalo aneh + gaje.. maklum baru pertama kali bikin ff fantasy**

**Makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca sampai sini**

**Mind to review?**

**/deep bow/**


End file.
